


Moving On

by BP_Basic



Series: Connected by a Hole in the Wall [1]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: College, Gen, Moving Out, no ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BP_Basic/pseuds/BP_Basic
Summary: Sal moves out into a college.
Relationships: Sal Fisher & Henry Fisher
Series: Connected by a Hole in the Wall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623922
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the prologue for the smut-fest i'm going to write so yeah be prepared.

‘This was it.’ Sal thought nervously as his father’s car pulled into the parking lot of the campus dormitories. The dorms were nice, like little apartments with their own bathrooms, kitchens and even washer-dryers. Nockfell University wasn’t exactly the most prestigious university around, but it was close to home and had courses he was willing to try.

“Well, you know what room you’re in, Sal?” His father - Henry Fisher – asked as he parked. Sal blinked slowly shaking himself out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, 402. Just like back home.” He smiled behind his prosthetic. His father let out a slight chuckle. “Apparently I’m rooming with some guy named Todd Morrison.”

“Oh? Well I hope he’s a nice fella’. Y’know I still talk to my old college room-mate, he was my best friend.”

“I already have a best friend.” He said in a terse tone, his father's lips formed a straight line.

“I know, I know. But ever since Larry left to go to that fancy art school you haven’t been going out as much. Maybe you could be good friends with your room-mate and…”

“Dad, I’m not five.” Sal cut off.

“You know what I mean.” Henry placed a hand on Sal’s shoulder in what Sal assumed was supposed to be a comforting gesture - which wasn’t all that comforting in Sal’s opinion. “I just can’t believe my little boy is going off to school. You can’t blame me for being a little worried. I remember how much fun I had back in my college days and I really want this to be a good experience for you.”

Sal let out a sigh and nodded his head.

“I get it. I’m not annoyed or anything, I just miss Larry.” Larry Johnson – or more accurately, Larry Johnson-Fisher – had been his best friend since they were in their early teens. They were thick as thieves. Self-proclaimed blood brothers, turned actual brother’s once their parent’s had gotten hitched. Sal had been so happy for Larry when he received his acceptance letter to his dream art school; a happiness which had now been replaced with sadness at the loss of his brother. He cast a look to his father, who looked like he didn’t know what else to say before straightening out. “But… I’ll try to make new friends. I promise.”

His father cracked a smile before giving him a side hug, which was a little awkward due to the two of them still wearing their seat belts.

“Okay, kiddo. Lets unpack your stuff and meet this room-mate of yours!” Sal rolled his good eye.

“You can help me bring up the boxes, but please, don’t embarrass me in front of my room-mate.”

“Oh c’mon. I won’t get to embarrass you until you come home for the holidays. Let me get a little in now. For old times sake.” Sal groaned before unbuckling his seat belt and exiting the car.

He didn’t have many boxes, certainly not enough that two people couldn’t handle it. He and his father only needed to make two trips each from the car to the room to get everything up there. With slightly nervous hands, he unlocked the door with the key he had received from the reception. He pushed the door open looking inside. The place was furnished, but still somehow looked lived. There weren’t any pictures or ornaments or anything that made the place look homely.

He looked around, walking down though the hall surveying the dorm. Sal pushed open a few doors as he passed them, the bathroom was small with a shower and toilet, the kitchen was an open space extending from the living room. Lastly there was the bedrooms. On one of the doors seemed to be a note. Sal leaned in to read it.

> _‘Hello Room-mate,_
> 
> _I hope you don’t mind but I have claimed this room as my own. I need the space for some of my equipment, however your room has the balcony. I hope you see this as an adequate exchange._
> 
> _Kind regards_
> 
> _Todd.’_

Sal shrugged at the note. It wasn’t as though he had any preference to which room he’d wanted. He was just happy to get a room, period.

“Kiddo?” Henry called out. Sal peaked out the hallway and ushered for his dad to come in. “Where’s the roomie?”

“I think he’s gone out. But help me put the boxes in this room.” He nodded to his room with his head before opening it. It wasn’t as big as his old bedroom, but it was neat. The wardrobe was embedded into the wall, a neat dresser pushed up to one side, a simple desk and single bed pushed against the other wall. Sal squinted at it stroking his chin thoughtfully. He’d definitely have to rearrange some things, but he could make it work.

His father plonked the boxes unceremoniously onto the floor.

“Well shucks, how am I supposed to embarrass you when there’s no one to embarrass you in front of?” Sal chucked.

“Sorry, pops. You can always embarrass me in spirit.” Henry snorted out a laugh, which was soon replaced by a sad smile.

“Well… I guess this is it.” Sal drooped.

“C’mon, it’s not like I won’t see you again. I promise I’ll call you all the time and come home for every holiday with riveting stories about how me and my new friends sung kumbaya at a camp-fire or something.” His dad smiled but didn’t seem amused by Sal’s joke. “Look, I’ll be okay. And I’ll call you and Lisa if I’m not.”

“I know you will… You’re gonna be fine, you always are. I love you, kiddo.” Henry pulled his son into a big hug. Sal stalled; he couldn’t remember the last time his father hugged him like this. Sal wrapped his arms around his father back, squeezing him a little tighter than he had meant to. Fuck, he was really going to miss his dad.

“Love you too, dad.”

…

“Don’t forget to call or text.”

“I won’t dad.”

“And don’t forget to eat at three meals a day, or at least a few snacks.”

“I’ll try.”

“Oh, and don’t forget to take your medication, Sal.” Sal let out a dramatic groan.

“Dad, if you wanna miss the afternoon rush, you’ll go.”

“Fine, fine, fine.” His father huffed playfully before making his way to the door. “I’ll miss you, kiddo! Don’t party too hard okay, leave some room for your studies.” Sal chuckled.

“I’ll try to put down the fireballs.”

“That’s all I ask.” His father pulled him into on last hug before opening the door. “I love you, kiddo.”

“Love you too dad, see ya.”

And with that his father left, leaving Sal alone in his new home.

Welp.

‘Might as well get started on decorating.’ He thought to himself.

He pushed open the glazed doors to the balcony to air the room out. It wasn’t terribly big but large enough to walk along comfortably. He could probably house a few potted plants there if he ever thought to keep them.

First things first, he moved some of the furniture around, which was more effort than he bargained for. But he had to move this stuff round before he started unpacking. With the dresser moved further down the wall, closer to the balcony door. The painted walls were chipped slightly, there was an off hole in the wall seemingly stuffed with some kind of cardboard and paper which protruded out. Sal pinched at it, pulling it out of the crack. More of the wall crumbled as he tugged the scrap out. He bushed some excess dust away with his hand before peering into the hole. It seemed to not lead anywhere. He poked the piece of cardboard through the hole only to hit a wall.

He pulled back not knowing what to make of the crack. So instead he ignored it and went back to fixing up his stuff. He could grout that up or something another time.

He was just about finished by the time his room-mate came back home, toting some grocery bags. Sal heard the front door unlock and swing open. He straightened himself out before going to introduce himself.

In Sal’s experience, introductions usually went one of two ways. Both of which ended with then noticing the mask and having a less than desirable reaction towards it. Sucking it up he left his room making his way over to the kitchen, where it seemed his room-mate was putting away whatever he had bought. Sal turned the corner into the kitchen, where Todd was putting something away into the fridge.

“Uh, hello.” Sal started. “My name is Sal Fisher, but you can call me Sally Face. I’m your new room-mate. I mean, if that wasn’t obvious.”

“Hello Sal Fisher aka Sally Face. My name is Todd Morrison, I’m an engineering major with a minor in computer science, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Todd was still packing stuff away in the fridge as he spoke. “I took the liberty of purchasing some take out food, and groceries. There’s still some room in the fridge if you want to buy your own stuff too. I hope you like Chinese food.” Todd pointed a finger to the bag on the counter filled with take-out boxes of Chinese food. “They’re from the on campus take out place, but they seemed alright judging from the reviews.”

Finally, Todd stood up and cast a look to Sal. His face was impassive as he looked at Sal’s face. Sal knew what was coming next.

“Pig tails? An interesting choice.” Sal blinked, carelessly bringing a hand to his hair.

“Uh… Yeah, it’s kinda my look.” Todd nodded his head, completely ignoring the prosthetic.

“So Sally Face, do you prefer noodles or shrimp fried rice?”

…

Turned out, Todd was a pretty cool guy. Sal was happy to know he and Todd had a lot in common. Sal knew he had found his people when the Todd started spewing a ‘Ricko’s Modish Wife’ conspiracy theory. Todd had turned down a full ride at Harvard to come here to be with his boyfriend Neil. It was like something out of a cheesy love story, but Sal could appreciate going so far for someone he loved. If it were him, he would have done the same thing.

The day ended without incident. Todd said he was going to call it a night around nine-thirty, apparently he had a meeting with one of his professors already, which was odd since classes didn’t start for another couple weeks. Sal was half tempted to stay up a little longer but instead he moved into his room. He popped a couple of his pills with some water before settling in his bed. He unclasped his prosthetic settling it down beside him. He popped his glass eye out into the eye-bath he had set up on his desk.

He let his eye drift shut, for a moment his eye settled on the crack in the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes.  
> Sal never met Todd or Ash.  
> Him and Larry are brothers  
> Soft Yandere Sal in future series.


End file.
